The Butt Game
by MKShaolinMonk
Summary: Goku meets a freind who takes advantage of his stupidity
1. Chapter 1

(This takes place before the Dragonball series. Gohan is dead, and Goku is living by himself.)

The Butt Game

One day Goku went out to get some food to eat. Goku is standing by the river, with no clothes, waiting for fish.

Another kid walks up to him.

(Goku) "Hi I'm Goku, who are you."

"I'm Liow-Twai, nice to meet you Goku. Where are your clothes?"

(Goku) "I was washing them, and now their drying. Now i'm waiting for some fish."

(Twai) "I know a good way to get some fish."

Liow-Twai put both hands on the river water, and snow fell from his fingertips. The water turned to solid ice, then he made a small hole in it. He then stuck his spear in and pressed a button on the handle. The spear spun around until it caught a fish. Eventually he caught enough fish for Goku, and then had enough for himself.

(Goku) "Wow that's awesome. Wanna come over to spend the night?"

Twai said yes, and they headed to the mountain house. They ate dinner, and are in the livingroom.

(Twai) "Wheres your parents Goku?"

(Goku) "I don't have any. My Grampa Gohan died two years ago when I was 8. How old are you?"

(Twai) "I'm 14 years old. So what do you like to do for fun?"

(Goku) "I like to do Karate, and fight, and eat."

Earlier before they ate Nat was talking to Goku, and understood that he wasn't so bright.

(Twai) "I'm not the best fighter. Do you wanna play the butt game?"

(Goku) "Whats that. It sounds kinda fun."

(Twai) "i'll show you."

Twai turned off the lights, and the house was pitch black.

Twai layed Goku's body on the couch, and tugged his pantlegs, pulling his pants down. He then tugged his underwear off, and layed over him.

He softly touched his lips with his index and middle fingers. He leaned in for a kiss, and Goku just layed their.

(Twai) "How do you feel Goku?"

(Goku) "I feel fine. I don't mind being naked, so whats the rules of the game."

Twai turned him on his stomach and rubbed the bubble butt. He then opened his cheeks, put his finger in, pulled it out, then smelt it. He climbs on top of him, opens his cheeks, and put his penis in the hole. He started moving in and out slowly.

(Twai) "I'm going to see how long I could go without getting any goo in you. How does it feel?"

(Goku) "Not bad."

Twai went faster and faster. After 30 minutes on the couch, he picked Goku up and carried him to the bed.

He layed Goku face down, pinned his shoulders to the matriss, and started again at a fast pace. Goku started moaning "Hah oh hah hah haaah! I hope you never get goo in me."

With every slam of their hips came a high pitched scream from Goku's mouth.

Twai was going at a fast speed, but then spermed inside him.

Twai climbed off of Goku, and layed down.

(Goku) "That was great Twai. I wanna play this game again tomorrow morning."

(Twai) "No problem kid.


	2. Chapter 2

I thought I was done with this story, but I'm not. I decided to continue the sex story with Goku and Liow-Twai.

Chapter 2;

Twai Residence

It was a bright Sunday morning when Twai awoke. Goku was still asleep, and his pants were still down.

Twai rubbed Goku's smooth bubble butt, and inhaled the smell of the young boy's anus. He then rubbed his hand through Goku's black hair, and got off of the bed.

Twai was exploring the house for something to eat, but found nothing, so he went in the livingroom and sat on the couch.

Goku came in the livingroom 30-minutes later, and puts on his pants.

(Goku) "What ya doin?"

(Twai) "Nothin, just waiting for you to get up."

(Goku) "That game took a lot of energy out of me ya know. When you spermed in me it felt so great."

(Twai) "It felt great for me too."

(Goku) "Are ya hungry?"

(Twai) "Yeah, but let's go to my house and eat there."

(Goku) "OK."

Goku packed up a suitcase with cloths, his power-pole, and the 3-star Dragon Ball. The two head out North, and end up in front of a blue house.

Twai opened the door, and let Goku enter. No one was present besides the two boys, so Twai showed Goku around.

The livingroom had a big screen TV, and comfortable leather couches. Next was Twai's bedroom. The curtains were shut tight, so it was black in there. It also had a TV with PS3, computer, and a soft bed which is great for sex

They went to the kitchen, and Twai talked with Goku about his life.

(Twai) "So your Grandpa is dead, and you have no mother or father?"

(Goku) "That's right. What about you."

(Twai) "I have a family. I have a mother, father, 2 brothers, and 1 sister. I'm going to High-School, but we're on break."

(Goku) "What's for breakfast?"

(Twai) "Whatever you'd like. How about some Sausage with French Toast."

Goku said "Sure", and Twai started cooking. They ate and headed back upstairs to the bedroom.

(Twai) "How about another round of The Butt Game."

(Goku) "You think I'm stupid, don't you Twai?"

(Twai) "What, no I don't."

(Goku) "You saw that I wasn't so bright, and you took advantage of my stupidity. The joke's on you though, because my Grandpa Gohan taught me all about sex. I let you go through with it, because I wanted it."

(Twai) "Goku please forgive me. I shouldn't have done that, and later one I would've regretted it."

(Goku) "It's alright, and you could make it up to me by giving me another round of penis in the butt hole."

Goku layed on his back, and Twai was leaning over him.

The door opened, and it was Twai's brother Simone Twai.

(Simone) "What're you two doing? Why you all over him like that?"

(Liow) "This is Goku, and he is my new friend."

(Simone) "You wanna go meet our friends and neighbors?"

(Goku) "Sure."

(Author to Readers)

Goku has made it clear that he knew what Liow was doing all along, and he liked it. Goku is now living with the Twai family, and now is going to meet their friends.

Check out my profile page for other stories you may be interested in.

Add me on Facebook, my name is Shaolin Monk. My pic is a monk with hat, red blindfold, and blue tank top.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3;

The Neighborhood

Simone, and Twai are going to show Goku their neighborhood.

(Simone) "Yeah man, it's a pretty coo neighborhood, and we got some pretty coo people round here."

(Twai) "My school is just a block away from the house, but I'm sure your not planning to transfer schools."

(Simone) "Man, nobody wanna go to dat schoo any dam way. They got you soundin all White n shit, and you know you Black just like the rest yo family, and da only reason Moms sent you to dat school is to make you White."

(Twai) "Yeah, I know."

(Simone) "Only thing that ain't Black bout us is our name. Shit, what Black man have the last name Twai."

(Liow) "We do, and you know Mother sent me to that school to get a better education."

Liow stopped in front of the school, and Goku looked at it.

(Goku) "Umh, what else is in your neighborhood."

(Simone) "See, da boy ain't pleased by yo schoo. I'ma show you mines."

It was a long annoying way to Simone's school, which wasn't far from the house.

(Simone) "My schoo is da place where you can find drugs, hoes, drinks, and hot bitches."

(Liow) "Watch your damn language Simone."

(Simone) "Shut da fuck up hypocrite. We fenna go see our bitchy neighbor Mrs. Narwall."

(Goku) "She sounds interesting with a name like that."

(Liow) "Who's school do you like better."

(Goku) "I like your school, Liow."

(Simone) "Fuck you too nigga."

(Liow) "Please excuse my brother, because he has a horrible mouth."

(Goku) "Yeah, I see."

Their neighbor, Jennifer Narwall, is a 66-year old White lady, whom they dislike. She lived in a red brick large house with her husband, George Calistine.

Liow knocked on her door, and Mrs. Narwall opened.

(Simone) "Good moanin Mrs. Narwall. How are you on this beautiful day

(Narwall) "What the hell you want."

(Liow) "We want you to meet our friend Goku."

(Narwall) "Hello there Goku."

She wrapped her arms around him, and slipped $20 into his pocket.

(Narwall) "You can come over anytime Goku."

Mrs. Narwall wasn't racist, because she had several Black friends. The Twai's were in restaurant wars with the Narwalls, and the brothers were the ones sabotaging their restaurant, causing them to lose customers.

After visiting Mrs. Narwall, they headed to the burger joint where everyone hung out.

(Simone) "Dis is Burger Hut."

(Liow) "People come and hang out all day here. Simone and I hang here all the time."

(Goku) "This seems like an awesome place to hang out."

(Liow) "Yep, you got music, food, drinks, and your best buds here."

Simone walks towards his friends, and leaves Liow and Goku to be.

(Goku) "Lets go back to the house. I'm still wanting that other round."

Liow knew what he meant, and headed home.

When the opened the door to the house, Liow's mother was there to greet them.

(Liow) "Hello mother."

(Mrs. Twai) "Hey, who's your friend."

(Liow) "This is Goku."

(Goku) "Hello."

She hugged Goku, and gave him a kiss on the cheek.

(Mrs. Twai) "I'm guessing the boys already showed you around the neighborhood."

(Goku) "Umh-hum."

(Mrs. Twai) "Where are your parents."

(Liow) "He doesn't have any. His Grandfather was the only one taking care of him, but he died two years ago."

(Mrs. Twai) "Where is he staying."

(Liow) "He lives by himself in a mountain house."

Mrs. Twai stared at the boy, and said "By himself?"

Suddenly the phone rang, and Mrs. Twai answered it.

(Mrs. Twai) "Hello Jennifer. What? No you've got to be kidding me. Isn't Simone "his WHAT! NO!"

She slammed the phone on the receiver so hard you'd think it broke. She began to cry, and Twai asks what happened.

She lifted her head, and said "There was a gang shooting at the Burger Hut, and your brother got shot."

(Liow) "Which gangs were involved."

She didn't reply, Goku ran out the house, and Twai followed.

They reached the Burger Hut, as Simone was walking out with his shirt soaked in blood.

(Liow) "Brother, what happened."

(Simone) "Day shot me in da shoulder man. I be aight do, cuz when I'm good, day ass is mines."

(Liow) "Go to the hospital."

Liow saw Simone pointing towards a group of Whites.

(Liow) "Was that them?"

Simone collapsed before he could answer.

Goku walked towards the group, and Liow yelled for him to stop.

(Goku) "Hello I'm Goku."

The largest member looked down at him, and said "Look at this, we got us another member. I'm John the Don, leader of the White Tsunami."

(Goku) "Were you the ones who shot up the Burger Hut?"

(John) "Yeah man, they couldn't stand a chance. You look good enough to be the sex slave of the group. You want in?"

(Goku) "No."

He kicked John, and made him fly into a building. The group was shooting at him, but he repeatedly dodged, and attacked.

Goku quickly exterminated the gang, and followed Liow home.

When the door opened, Goku was squeezed to death by Liow's mother.

(Mrs. Twai) "I really appreciate what you did for my son. Would you like to stay with us? I'd really like to have you in our family."

(Goku) "Yes, I'd love to."

(Author to Readers)

Goku is shown the neighborhood, and some schools. Liow's brother, Simone, was shot by a group of whites.

This is the start of a gang war, and possibly a war based on race.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook, my name is Natarick R. Lao.


	4. Chapter 4

I received complaints about my dialogue style.

I know that it looks like texting, and it can be hard to read, so I started a poll. Here is what it looks like.

"Which dialogue is better?"

Style A: (Nat) "I'm the Shaolin Monk."

Style B: Nat said "I'm the Shaolin Monk." This poll is open until Feb. 25 2013

Chapter 4:

News Story

A day has since the shooting, and the family is at the table for dinner.

(Liow) "Did you go see Simone in the hospital today?"

(Mother) "Yeah, Goku and I went when you were at school."

(Father) "How's he doin?"

(Mother) "Better than yesterday, but not a lot better."

(Father) "Come on hun, you can't expect someone to recover from a near critical condition in one day."

(Liow) "He said he got shot in the shoulder. How was that critical?"

(Mother) "It was right by his heart, and they're going to do surgery to remove the bullet."

Liow went into the living, and sat next to Goku.

(Liow) "What are you watching?"

(Goku) "The news, Simone said he'll be on TV. They interviewed him in the hospital."

The rest of the family came into the living room, and sat with Goku and Liow. Everyone was quiet when the news came on, and Simone's story was the first to be shown.

"Hello, I am Bob Slopadovipopovich, and this is my partner Christina Mings. Today at the Burger Hut, a gang shooting occurred between a gang of Whites and Blacks.

(Christina) "It looks like racism has begun again Bob."

(Bob) "Yes, and after all these years you'd think it would just disappear. Today we were lucky enough to get an interview from one of the men who were shot."

They brought up the interview, and Simone was in the hospital bed.

(Interviewer) "Hello Mr. Twai, it is good to meet you."

Simone shook his hand, and said "It's good to meet you suh."

(Interviewer) "About what time did the shooting occur?"

(Simone) "I believe it was around none suh. I was talking to my friends, and then I heard gunshots in the air. I automatically hit the floor, and covered my head."

(Interviewer) "How were you shot?"

(Simone) "When I was on the floor, and in the cover position I made sure not to move. I heard a voice say you black man, I hate you you black man. Then I heard another shot, and it was meant fu me."

(Interviewer) "How did you know you were shot?"

(Simone) "After the man said those horrible words, and shot his gun. That's when I felt a wet substance, which his blood, and a pain in my shoulder, which was the bullet. That's when I knew I was shot."

(Interviewer) "If you don't mind me asking, how is your condition?"

(Simone) "I'm set undergo surgery tomorrow, and hopefully be out of the hospital by next week."

(Interviewer) "Do you have any words for anyone out there, your shooter perhaps?"

(Simone) "I just can't understand after all these years racism still exists. I don't hurt nobody, I don't take advantage of nobody, and I definitely don't try to kill nobody. I just want everyone in this world to get along."

(Interviewer) "Thank you for your time Simone. I hope you feel better soon."

Everyone started talking, and Twai stared at the screen. He felt Goku's hand on his, and he knew what Goku was doing.

No one noticed that Goku was holding Liow's hand, and bringing him upstairs to their room.

(Goku) "I know you must be upset about your brother, but it'll be okay."

(Liow) "I know, but we need to stop the whites."

(Goku) "Violence isn't the answer."

(Liow) "If violence isn't the answer, then what is?"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

Reasoning With Gangs

It is a sunny Friday morning, and school was out for the day. It was a few weeks ago when Simone was shot, and today he gets out of the hospital.

Liow woke up, and saw Goku laying in the next to him. He tapped Goku on the head, and said "Good morning Goku."

Goku looked up at him, and said "Good morning Liow."

(Liow) "Simone gets out of the hospital today."

Goku jumped out of the bed, and yelled "Really, that's great!"

Liow threw Goku's clothes at him, because he wasn't wearing anything under the covers. Goku puts on his clothes, and they head down for breakfast.

(Mother) "Your brother gets out of the hospital today, you ready to see em?"

(Liow) "Yeah, who wouldn't?"

(Goku) "The Chocolate Killers."

The Chocolate Killers were the gang of Whites who shot Simone.

(Liow) "I don't think we'll see more of them."

(Mother) "The police haven't made an arrest yet, but I hope your right."

(Goku) "What are you guys doing today?"

(Mother) "I'm taking your father to a spa, because he need to get his country feet fixed up. He be cuttin my feet with his extra large toenails."

They all laughed, and Liow's parents left the table.

(Goku) "What are you doing today?"

(Liow) "I'm going to the CK's headquarters, and shoot them up."

(Goku) "You don't even have a gun."

(Liow) "Yeah I do, Simone has a gun under his bed. He's been dealing with the CK gang for sometime."

(Goku) "There is a much better way to solve this problem. We're both going to talk with them, and I'm not allowing to bring any guns."

Liow wasn't sure that he wanted to drag Goku into this, but he remembered when Goku took the gang down, so he agreed with him.

It was noon, and the two boys went to the Chocolate Killers headquarters, which was located in a abandoned house. The house was a rundown Red brick building with three floors, and garage.

Liow knocked on the door, and a White kid opens it.

The kid said "Who are you? You aren't allowed here."

(Liow) "I'm Liow Twai, Simone's brother. I just want to speak with John."

The kid yelled "John, Simone's brother wants to speak with you!"

John invited him in, and they sat down at the long rectangular table.

(John) "You brought your sexy little bastard with you. You're family is going to pay for being Black."

(Liow) "What do you guys have against blacks. I don't understand why you hate us so much, but you need to know that the only thing I hate you for is shooting my brother."

(John) "We don't know why we hate you, but every generation of our family was in this gang. It's weird how Simone is the only one out of your family who knows about this gang."

(Liow) "I knew about this gang too, but I hate violence, so I didn't join it."

(John) "We would kill you, but that little kid of yours might stop us before we start to shoot."

(Goku) "There is another way to stop this violence. If neither of you know why you hate each other so much, then there's no need of fighting any longer."

Another large teen stood up, and said "My father was a slave owner, but when slaves were illegal, so he started a group of former slave owners to kill off the black people. The only way to end this violence is to get back our slave laws."

(Goku) "No, we need to get to know and love each other, and what better way to do that by playing The Butt Game."

Liow pinched him, and said "No Goku, I doubt that would solve anything."

(John) "Did he say the butt game?"

(Liow) "No."

(Goku) "Yeah I did. We can have Whites go with Blacks, and for one night they can learn how to love each other."

(John) "I get you Goku."

(Goku) "No, I'm going with Liow. It can't be two people of the same color."

(John) "It's fine with me, what about you Liow?"

(Liow) "I get Goku, so I'm great."

John looked over to the group, and they all agreed with him.

(John) "In two weeks your brother should be better, and the game can begin."

Liow headed home with his partner, and played the game again.

(Author to Readers)

Liow and Goku have decided to play the butt game with the two gangs, and they agreed. Simone needs to get better, and they'll start to play the game.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Simone's Answer

A few days pass, and Simone is almost better. Goku and Liow join him in his bedroom at night, and they are about to tell him about the butt game.

"Simone, Liow has to tell you something." says Goku.

"What you wanna tell me brotha?"

"We went to go see the Chocolate Killers, and we agreed on a way to settle our differences."

"Yeah, we shoot it the hell out." Simone yells.

"No, we're gonna play the butt game." says Goku.

"The butt game, the hell is that?"

"The butt game is basically sex, but all blacks are going to do it with whites. It's just interracial sex." explains Liow.

Simone throws the TV remote, and yells "I ain't doin that shit, ain't nothin but mens in that gang."

"There all gay, just like me and your brother." says Goku.

"Hell naw, now if I was fuckin white bitches, then that's a different story. I ain't fuckin no white mans."

"We already agreed on it, and we're gonna do it in two weeks." said Goku.

"Get the hell out my face." Simone yells.

They both leave Simone's bedroom, and Liow goes to bed.

Mrs. Twai enters Liow's room, an hour later, and Goku listens through the walls.

"You fillin better son?"

"Mom, I got to tell you somethin."

"Yeah what?"

"Liow's been havin sex with Goku, and he convinced the white gang to have sex with the black's."

"Well I'll fix it don't you worry. I'm puttin Goku in an orphanage, so Liow won't abuse him anymore."

Goku turned over to Liow, but didn't want to wake him.

It is now morning, and Liow wakes up, but Goku isn't next to him.

He saw a note on his dresser, and he read it.

"Liow, I read your mom talking about putting me in an orphanage, and I couldn't stand to leave you. I went back to the woods, so if you want to see me , please don't hesitate."

Liow ripped the note, and slammed his face into his hands.

He then pulled out the gun from under his bed, pointed it towards his head, and fired.

(Author to Readers)

Goku goes back to the woods, and Liow is did. That is the end of this story, and I hope your not disappointed in the ending.

Please Review, and add me on Facebook. My name is Natarick R. Lao.


End file.
